


SeaMonkeys oneshot

by T00ManyF33ls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00ManyF33ls/pseuds/T00ManyF33ls
Summary: Just... well, seamonkeys. This is my first fic, so please, don't be too hard on me.





	SeaMonkeys oneshot

Sun was nervous. He had known Neptune for most of his life. He was his best friend, and the person he loved most in the world. And this was the day he was going to tell him.

\-----------**-----------

Sun drove over to Yang's house, where he knew she was holding a massive party. She did for every holiday, despite the fact that they weren't in high school anymore. He was surprised no one got hurt with how drunk they all got. He saw a flash of bright blue, and spun around. He spotted Neptune, and walked over to him.

"Hey, uh, Neptune?"

"'Eeyy, Suuuun, how yah doing man??"

"Well, I wanted to tel- wait a sec... are you DRUNK?"

"Nooooooo. But that doesn't matter right now," Neptune said, poking the slightly shorter man's nose. "What matters... is that you look SOO HOT right now"

Sun blushed. "I.. uh, what, did you say?"

"I said you looked cute dumbass"

"I... I didn't know you were. Did... did you know-mmpfgh"

Neptune kissed him.

NEPTUNE kissed HIM.

Neptune KISSED HIM.

NEPTUNE KISSED HIM.

Neptune pulled away.

"Just shut up"

Sun kissed him back.


End file.
